I will stand by you
by Madforlego12
Summary: While,Going to the mall one day Bridgette bumps into DJ... Find out what will happen next! Enjoy the story :)


I do not own TDI (I would like to though)

Warning: Story contains Violence,Language,and Adult themes

Major roles; Bridgette,DJ

Minor role; Duncan

Pairing; DJ/Bridgette

Enjoy the story :)

 _I will stand by you_

 _One summer morning,Bridgette got out of bed,Looking happy to start the day_

 _Bridgette jumped in the shower,Washing her body,She got finishing showering and put on her blue jacket,grey jeans_

"Today is going to be beautiful" She said flashing a smile

 _Bridgette goes downstairs and cooks herself some eggs and bacon_

 _Bridgette leaves her house locking the door_

"I guess I will go to the mall" She said

 _Yes,Bridgette needed to go to the mall to buy her nephew a present for his birth-day_

 _Bridgette arrives at the mall_

 _Bridgette goes into Gamestop_

"I need to buy GTA 5 for my nephew it's his birth-day" She said

 _Bridgette did not notice 'it' but someone was stalking on her_

"That will be 40$'' The cashier said

 _Bridgette hands him four 10$ bills_

"Have a nice night miss" The cashier said

"You too" Bridgette said

 _Suddenly,Bridgette bumps into a tall and strong person,Knocking her down_

"Oh,I'm sorry'' The person said

 _The person helps Bridgette up_

"It's fi-,DJ?!" She yelled out

"Oh my god,It's you Bridgette!" He said

"Where have you been?" She said

"Well,I moved here after TDWT ended" He said

"Do you want to have Lunch with me?" She said

"Sure why not" He said

 _Bridgette and DJ talked for about a hour_

"Nice chatting with you Bridgette" He said

"Wait- your leaving?!" She Bridgette

"Ya,I have to look after a bunch of kids" He said

"Oh,Well bye DJ" She said

"Bye Bridgette" DJ said smiling

 _Bridgette lefted the mall at about 10:00 Pm_

 _Bridgette tries starting her car up_

 _Little did she know that the gasline had been destroyed_

"What the fuck?" She said

 _Bridgette looks under her car_

 _Bridgette notices the gasline had been destroyed_

"What the fuck happened?" She said

"I guess I will just walk home then" She said

 _Bridgette starts walking home_

 _Bridgette comes to an ally-way,That she has to pass by_

 _Suddenly,A pair of hands taps on her shoulders_

"Ah!" Bridgette said scared

"Relax,It's Duncan"

"Duncan?" Bridgette said turning around

 _Bridgette turns around and notices Duncan standing behind her_

Oh,Hi Duncan" Bridgette said confused

"Hi,Bridgette" Duncan said

"Long time no see" Duncan said laughing

"Ya,What are you doing out here?" Bridgette said

"Oh nothing much just taking a walk" Duncan said grinning

"Why are you grinning so much" Bridgette said

 _All of a sudden,Duncan grabs Bridgette by her neck_

 _Bridgette gets pushed up against the wall_

"Why are you doing this?!" Bridgette said while getting choked

"Cause,I want to get you pregnant" Duncan said smiling evily :)

"Stop!,Don't rape me!" Bridgette said screaming

"Shut the fuck up you stupid no good cunt" Duncan said while pushing Bridgette into the wall even harder

"Someone help!" Bridgette said yelling

"None is going to save you now!" Duncan said laughing evily

 _Bridgette kicks Duncan in his nuts_

"Ow,You bitch!" Duncan said yelling

 _Bridgette breaks free from Duncan's grip_

 _Bridgette runs towards the end of the Ally-way_

 _Just than,Duncan grabs Bridgette again and picks her up over his shoulders_

"Stop it!" Bridgette said

"I won't stop until I bang your cherry bottom" Duncan said :)

 _Duncan ties Bridgette's arms with a rope_

 _Duncan puts tape on Bridgette's mouth_

"There,The cunt can't talk now" Duncan said :)

 _Bridgette starts to cry_

"Stop crying you dumb girl" Duncan said

 _Duncan puts his hand down Bridgette's pants_

"Oh,Fuck I'm going to enjoy this!" Duncan said

 _Duncan pulls Bridgette's shirt down_

"Oh damn you got some big boobs!" Duncan said

 _Duncan puts his hand on one of Bridgette's boobs_

"Soft" Duncan said

 _Duncan snaps Bridgette's bra strap off_

"Oh,Fucking shit!" Duncan said

 _Duncan puts both hands on Bridgette's boobs_

 _Duncan twirls the boobs around_

 _Duncan starts licking on one of Bridgette's boobs_

 _Duncan goes up to her neck licking her_

"Now time for the fun part" Duncan said grinning :)

 _Duncan undoes Bridgette's pants button_

 _Duncan takes her pants off_

 _Duncan sets Bridgette on his lap_

 _Duncan turns her around_

 _Duncan spanks Bridgette's butt_

"Like it?! Bitch!" Duncan said

 _Duncan spanks her even harder_

"I'm finished with the spanking" Duncan said

"Now,Time for the fun part!" Duncan said grinning evily

 _Duncan rips Bridgette's panties off her_

 _Duncan undoes his pants_

 _Duncan pulls his pants off_

 _Duncan takes his boxers off_

"You ready to get plowed dumb bitch?!" Duncan said :)

 _Duncan sets Bridgette on a table in the ally-way_

 _Duncan puts his dick in Bridgette's butt_

 _Duncan goes fully in_

 _Duncan thrusts back and forward_

 _Duncan screams that Bridgette while he's raping her_

"Take it all Bridgette! Shit,I'm about to cum soon" Duncan said

 _Duncan does a few more thrusts_

 _Duncan releases his cum inside Bridgette_

 _Duncan pulls his dick out_

 _Bridgette moans in pain_

"Shut up Bridgette! You liked it!" Duncan laughed

 _Duncan sees Bridgette trying to crawl away_

"Hell no I'm not finished just yet!" Duncan said :)

 _Duncan pulls Bridgette by her hair_

 _Duncan lifts Bridgette up_

 _Duncan puts his dick in Bridgette's money maker_

 _Bridgette moans in pain again_

 _Duncan slaps her hard knocking her out_

"I told you to shut up" Duncan said

 _Duncan thrusts himself into Bridgette_

 _Duncan does a few more thrusts before trying to cum in Bridgette_

 _Until,A figure pulls Duncan off of Bridgette_

"Oh,Fuck It's you!?" Duncan yelled

 _Duncan got all his stuff and ran away_

 _The mystery figure picks up Bridgette and takes her home_

The Next Day,

 _Bridgette wakes up to find herself in her bed_

"What happened last night?" Bridgette said confused

 _Bridgette hears footsteps coming from downstairs_

"What is going on?!" Bridgette said still confused

 _Bridgette grabbed her robe and went downstairs_

 _Bridgette saw someone from yesterday..._

"DJ?" Bridgette said confused

"Why are you here?" Bridgette said

"Good morning Bridgette," DJ said with a smile

"Well,I got off my babysitter job" DJ said

"I looked everywhere to find you" DJ said

"Then,I found you..." DJ said

"Getting raped by Duncan..." DJ said

"What?" Bridgette said

 _Tears began forming in Bridgette's eyes_

 _DJ wipes her tears with a tissue_

"Everything is going to be ok" DJ said

"How can you say that?!" Bridgette said screaming that him

 _DJ puts his arm around Bridgette's shoulder_

 _"DJ..." Bridgette said_

 _"Ya?" DJ said_

 _"Am I going to get pregnant?" Bridgette said with tears in her eyes_

 _"No Bridgette..." DJ said_

 _"I pulled Duncan off of you before he could cum in you" DJ said_

 _"DJ..." Bridgette said_

 _"Yes?" DJ said holding Bridgette_

 _"Thanks for helping me..." Bridgette said_

 _"Bridgette..." DJ said smiling_

 _"I will always be by your side" DJ said kissing Bridgette on the lips_

 _Bridgette was shocked at first but started giving in_

 _"Bridgette I have always loved you..." DJ said smiling_

 _"When I first laid eyes on you in TDI I was in love..." DJ said still smiling_

 _"I have always loved you too DJ..." Bridgette said smiling_

 _Bridgette started to rub her hand up his shirt,Touching his hot body_

"Bridgette...You want to do this?" DJ said

"I want you DJ..." Bridgette said smiling

 _DJ lifts Bridgette on the chair_

 _Bridgette kisses DJ's chest_

 _DJ begs for entrance,Witch Bridgette allows_

 _DJ thrusts himself inside Bridgette_

 _DJ kisses Bridgette on the lips while thrusting inside her_

 _Bridgette moans_

 _DJ unleashes his cum inside Bridgette_

 _DJ moans_

1 Month later

 _Bridgette and DJ get marryed_

 _Baby DJ. Jr is born in the family_

 _THE END :)_

 _Please Review! :)_


End file.
